Dragons den
by BabyFoxOfAwry
Summary: *one shot* since charlie had been living in romania he has always been to the one pub called “dragons den” where he’s found something special to him. ***Contains smut ***** (Ps still terrible at summaries)


Todays the day charlie thought as he walked into the pub he'd been coming to after work since he first got to Romania there were other pubs but he chose this one all because of her "what the fuck charlie?!?" Yelled the small bartender as she slid over the table top pointing her wand at him drying his dripping wet figure she shook her head "ya want the usual?" she asked, as she dried the hard wood floors Charlie smiled at Sarah she stood just below his shoulder, but she was more fierce than Hungarian horn tail, most of the time. Charlie sat in his usual spot at the bar, no one would be coming in tonight due to the big storm coming in. The reserve put him on stand by till the storm was over. Sarah set a tumbler infront of him with a bottle of firewhiskey as she finished sweeping Charlie took this time to watch her she had on a black tank top showing off the three light pink scars she had from her shoulder to her elbow, she wore tight jean shorts that showed off her long legs and white high top sneakers her wand resting in the holster strapped to her hip, her dark wavy brown hair was put up in a messy bun her big hazel eyes were the color of bright moss mixing with rich dark soil making her all the more adventurous he thought as he studied her features her small nose had a small turn up to it at the tip, her lips were full and a soft blush color making them look deliciously soft,Charlie thought as he gulped down a drink of the fiery liquid "you're quiet today dragon boy, what's wrong?" Sarah said as she sat next to him grabbing a tumbler and pouring herself a drink "mum wrote me today wondering if I'd ever give her grandchildren" Charlie couldn't help but chuckle as Sarah choked on her drink her pale skin turning a rosy color "Merlin" Sarah said, as she wiped up the spilled firewhiskey "what did you tell her?" she asked, looking up at Charlie her eyes held that curious gleam he loved "I told her I had my mind on someone but don't have the guts to ask her out yet" Charlie said "well spill dragon boy, I wanna know everything about this mystery girl who has captured the heart of the local heart throb" she said, wiggling her dark eyebrows making both of them laugh "well I know you know her so guess" Charlie said watching her face turn away from him as her brows furrowed in concentration "is it anya?" She asked, Charlie shook his head as he moved closer putting his elbow on the bar top resting his head in his hand "Izzy" he shook his head once more watching her worry her bottom lip as she thought "Hera" Charlie shook his head once more spinning her stool to face him she was thinking "Merlin Charlie just tell..." Charlie cut her off letting his lips crash down onto hers, he felt her hands slid up his shoulders into his hair. Charlie picked Sarah up with ease sitting her on the bar her fingernails grazing his scalp, his tongue darting out parting her lips for him granting him entry to the sweet vanilla and firewhiskey taste that was Sarah, pulling her closer to the edge of the bar they parted, her forehead resting against his he could hear her breathless laugh as Charlie laid a kiss on her small nose "Sarah it's you" he said as he felt a droplet on his face causing him to pull away and look at his witch she had tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled him into a hug "I love you dragon boy" Sarah said as he placed kisses on her shoulder and neck "I love you too birdie" Charlie held her closer feeling her legs wrap around his waist as she nipped his neck giggling at the way Charlie tensed when she licked the same spot "Charlie" she whispered, taking off her tank top revealing a maroon lace bra she took out her wand and locked the door as the clock chimed for 2am "take me upstairs" she ordered, her voice soft but Charlie lifted her with one arm wrapped under her small legs, walking upstairs as she kissed his neck her legs tightened around his waist. He pushed through the first door on the right ' _her room'_ Charlie thought as he put one knee on the bed and layed her down gently, her hands leaving his hair traveling under his shirt as she lifted it off of him her eyes traveling the expanse of his muscular body her fingers delicately ran over his chest to his shoulders as she pulled him down and flipped them over as they wrestled for dominance in their heated kiss. Charlie felt their magic mixing in the air making home feel light headed as he reached for her shorts his magic acted out making them disappear along with his own freeing his erect member as Charlie flipped them over once more his hands on either side of her head, her hair spread out around her, her bare chest raised with each breath as he lowered his eyes to her taut stomach seeing she was completely naked compared to him. Charlie slid off his own boxers bending down kissing Sarah softly on the lips before moving to her cheek down to her neck sucking and nipping at the fleshy part right above her collarbone eliciting a weak moan her legs tightened around his waist as she started grinding against him her hot wet core sliding against his member Charlie slid inside her groaning as he felt her walls tighten around him her back arching off the bed, charlie waited until he pulled completely out, hearing the small whimper she let out as he sheathed himself in her. He started a steady rhythm loving the sounds of her moans, the way she said his name, the incoherent mumblings, she was close he could feel it her walls tightened "harder" she whispered, as Charlie obliged thrusting deeper and faster as she came screaming his name Charlie's hips jerked as he followed slowing his jerky movements. As he collapsed beside her pulling her into his arms pulling her thin blanket over them breathing in the scent of coffee, chocolate,and jasmine, Charlie smiled to himself as he buried his face into her hair his amoretentia he finally had it.


End file.
